Hypnotized
by LoNeLy RoGuE
Summary: A new mutant (OC) comes to the Institute, and strange things start to happen. Mainly Scogue, Kurtty.


Summary: A new mutant (OC) comes to the Institute, and strange things start to happen...  
  
Pairings: OC/Logan, OC/Kurt, OC/Evan, Kitty/Kurt, Jean/Scott, Rogue/Scott, Ororo/Logan (Why not?)  
  
Friendship: Rogue/OC, Rogue/Kitty, Rogue/Kurt, Rogue/Scott, Scott/Kurt, Scott/Jean  
  
Enemies: Jean/OC, Kitty/OC, Ororo/OC  
  
Disclaimer: I DO own X-Men Evolution. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I wish...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hypnotized  
  
Chapter One : Recruiting Aurora (OC)  
  
Scott was washing his car in the morning, when he heard the Professor's voice ring in his head  
  
"Scott, please come to my office, I have something important to discuss with you."  
  
"I'll be right there, Professor" He rushed to the office, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, Scott." He opened the door, and entered the office.  
  
"Cerebro has detected a new mutant here, in Bayville. Her name is Aurora Moonlight, and she is 17 years old. She has the power of hypnotizm. This gift is very dangerous, and hard to control. I want you to go emediatly, and convince her to join us." the Professor commanded.  
  
"Okay, Professor, but why me?" Scott said curiously.  
  
"Because now her powers are out of control, and she can hypnotize animals and people by makes eye-contactwith them." Xaiver explained.  
  
"And she can't look in MY eyes..." The Professor nodded. "Ok. So, where can I find her?"  
  
"You may find her in front of the Bayville mall."  
  
"I'm on it." Scott ran out of the room, and to his car.  
  
'Good thing I washed it' Scott thought, as he jumped into his convertible. He drove off towards the mall, and when he stopped, his jaw dropped.  
  
She saw a girl sitting on a bench in front of the mall entrence. She had straight, long, black hair, she was wairing black high-heeled boots which stopped at her knees, a black leather miniskirt (VERY short skirt!!!), and a black tight-fitting, long sleeved blouse. But what cought Scott's attention were her eyes. Through his red glasses, he saw as if they were bright red.  
  
'Maybe they're brown... Ugh, these stupid shades!' he thought, and continued to stare at the girl. She had a confused look on her face, and many boys were standing around her.  
  
Scott popped out of his car, and ran in the girl's direction. He cut through the crowd to the girl, and took her hand. He pulled her away, and started running towards his car.  
  
"Aurora, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. Her voice was low, soft, and somehow seductive.  
  
They jumped into the red vehicle. "Do I know you?" She asked, and looked at the boys outside the car running towards them. Scott looked at them, too, and started the car.  
  
"I'd better get you out of here." He drove away from the mall, and headed to the Institute.  
  
"So, where are you taking me, handsom?" she said, and put her left hand on his right knee. The moment she did that, Scott jurked away, and figured out a way to answer her.  
  
"You see... Well... Have you noticed anything new about yourself?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm, well, actually yeah. When I woke up today, and looked in the mirror, I reaaly freaked out." she said, turning the mirror so she could see her reflection in it "Usually my eyes are brown, but this morning they were red. Very bright red. And as I can see, they are still red."  
  
"Riiiiiiight, and did you notice anything strange since then?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You saw those people surounding me...that was frightening. And everyone seems to agree with me in everything, and do what I tell them."  
  
"Do you know WHY?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're a mutant. Just like me." he explained. He looked at Aurora, and she had a slight shocked expression.  
  
"I am a mutant... So what powers do I have? Wait... let me gues. I'm irresistable?" She turned Scott's head (with her hand) to face her's, and seductively smiled, leaning closer to him. But Scott quickly turned his atention to the road.  
  
"Uh... no. Actually, it's... your power is hypnotizm. Uh... that's why the colour of your eyes has... has changed." he said 'Why am I so nervous? Maybe 'couse there's a hot girl sitting in my car next to me and trying to seduce me... Yup.'  
  
"Okay... so where are we going?" she turned away and lay her hand on the top of the door of the convertible.  
  
"There is a place, where Professor Xavier helps some mutants, as myself, control their powers. I think you could use a little help, too. But if you don't want to join us..."  
  
"As long as YOU're there, I'm in." She turned, and smiled at him.  
  
They finally arrived to the Institute, and the car stopped.  
  
"We're here. I think the other mutants will be welcoming you inside."  
  
Scott lead her to the front door of the huge building, and when he opened the door,...  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, anyway, hope you liked it, the next chapter should be up soon.  
  
Till we meet again...  
  
P.S. PLZ R&R!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! 


End file.
